Reasons Behind the Valley Well Not Really
by HmFreak
Summary: Jack just moved to ForgetMeNot Valley wha will happen. Will he find love. Will he find himself insane. Will Nami murder him in his sleep? All will be told. JackxMuffy. Please Review.


Disclaimer: Don't own Harvest Moon: AWL or any Harvest Moon at all for that matter. But one can dream cant he?

_Italics _thoughts

**Bold **Diary

Underline letters

Note: I am doing all this at school because my home comp is fried and I get bored during my spares so please tell me when I spell some thing wrong. Thank you people.

Reason Behind The Valley. Not Really. Chapter 1: A Few Flashbacks and a Hit to the Head Spring Day 2 

"Man, who thought farming would be this hard?" I thought aloud working on his fields getting them ready for watermelons and tomatoes. "Jack, I told you it wasn't going to be easy. So no complaining." Said Takakura " Rally?" I thought going into a flashback.

Flashback (Enter wavy lines)

Spring Day 1

"Jack are you sure you want to do this it is going to be hard work." Said the hunched Takakura " Ya I am sure." I replied '_I might also be able to wash that towel that's around your neck_'

End Flashback (Exit wavy lines)

"Right! You did tell me that it is a lot work but you did introduce me to every one in the town." Jack said. "By the way Jack, do you know where my towel I that I had around my head yesterday? Takakura asked me _'Ya look in the river under the bridge' _" Umm…. No I don't. Well I am don in the fields I think I will go to out for a little while." I said running out of the farmyard and towards the Blue Bar.

I came across a red haired girl " Hey you must be Nami. I am Jack the owner of Horoscope Farm." I said cheerfully. "Humph." She said walking away. I just keep walking to the Blue Bar. When I got there I realized it was to early to go in so I decided to go buy my seeds. I stopped at the farm across from the bridge and bought my seeds. Just a little ways off their where some Goddess Drop flowers and I picked a few hopping to give them to the waitress. I realized that the bar was going to open in half an hour. So I made a made dash to the Bar. I just got there when the music turned on. _'Few made it on time.'_ I went inside and seen that no one was at the counter. I heard some muffled voices behind the door so I went to see if Griffin and Muffy was back there. They where. "Hey Griffin." I called to Griffin. He just wave and walked out to the front of the bar getting ready for the day. That left only me and Muffy. "H-h-hi Muffy." I started to stutter. All of a sudden a beam fell from the roof just as Muffy was going to say some thing.

Flashback (Enter wavy lines)

I when to visit my grand fathers farm out in Mineral town. We had fun I rode his cows chased and got chased by the chickens petted the horse and fell asleep with the dog on the bridge. One day I went to the to the mountains and just laid there when I heard this girl singing and see came over to me and just stared at me "are you dead?" asked the girl and I just sat up as the answer. She taught me the song that she was singing. When I had to go she told me her name was Elli… Wait This is not my flashback it is my cousin Jack that lives in Mineral Town. So that where I am.

End Flashback (Exit wavy lines)

I woke up suddenly after realizing that I was in Mineral Town. "How are you doing Jack?" asked my cousin Jack "I've been better. By the way who brought me here?" I asked. Well your farming partner and your girlfriend Muffy that brought you in." Jack said. "Umm…. Muffy's not my girlfriend." I replied blushing _'Yet'_ "Oh well I will tell them that you are up." Jack replied

After he left the curtained room I got of the bed and headed his way when the nurse said "I cant have my cousin running about with a concussion.' She said sweetly. "By the way my name is Elli. Jack's wife." "Oh that's nice." I said suddenly felling dizzy and I sat down on a big, black chair. "Jack are you ok?" said a gruff voice that could only belong to Takakura. "Ya I am fine you giant dirty Taco." I called for some reason. "Oh my. I was wondering when this would happen. He is temporarily insane." Said Elli. 'He will have to stay over night and someone will have to take him home. "Well don't look at me. I have to look after the farm. Maybe Muffy can stay here and bring him back? Is that ok with you Muffy?" "Yes, I am fine with it. I just need some money for the inn." "Just look in Jacks back" said Jack "He should have some" "He does but is it right to take from an insane person?" "Yes!" They all answered. Evan I answered that for some reason. It was my Money!

**Muffy's Diary: Dear diary today that loose floorboard fell and hit that handsome farmer on the head and knocked him out cold. Due to that, he is now temporarily insane. It's all my fault. I hope he will forgive me. I am going to make it up to him. I am so sorry Jack. ♥**


End file.
